


花与蛇

by messiah_fake



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Other, 扶她/双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messiah_fake/pseuds/messiah_fake
Summary: 一次补魔及其糟糕的后果。





	花与蛇

Fgo同人，酒吞童子×望月千代女  
PWP一发完，异形化、流血、扶她设定有，含有逆NTR成分。背景大量捏造，逻辑死，垃圾轻小说文笔。  
如果能接受的话，感谢您的阅读：

 

“不妙了。与主公的联系彻底断绝，迦勒底的通讯也无法接收，这可，真是——”  
说话的是望月千代女。甲贺的女忍不久前才被召唤到迦勒底，出来处理特异点残余还是头一次，不料竟出现这种意外。  
酒吞童子却仿佛习惯了似的，了然地点点头：“啊呀呀，有时是有这种情况啦。千代女小姐初来乍到，还不了解吧？呵呵，那也难怪。你看，我等与老爷是分头行动的对吧？”  
千代女默然点头。她负责情报收集，酒吞负责战斗，正好互相照应——这是主君藤丸立香下令分头行动时的安排。主命不容违抗，她自然也明白这是主君促使她们搞好关系的心意，可她身负伊吹山大明神的诅咒，与大明神子嗣之间的芥蒂哪有那么容易消解，因此一路与酒吞无话，倒也相安无事。  
“既然是分头行动，迦勒底的观测就需要分散开来。现在人手不足，达芬奇他们首先考虑的是通过观测维系御主在这个时代的存在。而妾身，和千代女小姐，这段时间内的存在——”  
“没有得到证明，吗……”  
“啊啊，好孩子，好孩子。很轻松地理解了呢。想必是老爷那边出了什么情况，导致达芬奇小姐无暇顾及你我吧。”  
“怎么会……主君，主君他？酒吞童子阁下，请容在下回身赶往……”  
千代女焦虑地咬住下唇。酒吞却很无所谓的样子，冷淡地回应道：  
“老爷身边，不还有其他从者照应吗？现在不知他身在何处，恐怕还是照原计划行事的好，还是说……不完成主君交代的任务就私自回去，这样也没关系吗，望月千代女？”  
“唔！”  
“再说啊。比起那个，你快要消失了吧？远离老爷的身边，魔力的联系稀薄到几乎感觉不到，又不像妾身这样能直接从山林大地中吸取魔力。唉唉，真是不坦率的孩子呀……这可叫妾身，要怎么办好呢。”  
容貌艳丽的鬼之少女、靠近来舔吻着她的手指。舔舐、吮吸，舌尖用舔阴茎的方式缓缓地打着转，稍稍有些粗糙的舌苔轻轻擦过，细小的尖牙刺痛指节。她的同族、她的同源、与她血脉的诅咒最为切近的从者，正近乎爱惜地捧起她的手，怜爱一般地啄咬着。  
“不、请不要——”  
这是何等的情色。从齿缝中、流出拒绝的话语。  
千代女自然通晓房中秘事，生前做女忍时，也苦练过教男人欲生欲死的色诱之术，却从未有过与女性的经验。何况酒吞童子这露骨的引诱，未免也太过拙劣。  
“来做吧。”  
牵出暧昧的银线。酒吞放下那只手，贴近女忍者的耳边吐露邪恶的低语。鼻尖拂过佳酿的芬芳气息，淡薄的月光下，那纤细美丽的恶鬼弯起唇角，瞳孔如蛇一般的幽深。  
月光落到她的睫毛上。  
“长夜漫漫。没个作伴的话，妾身可也是寂寞的紧呀。”  
仅有的几分情动，不过是感受到了她身上魔力的香气。从者是被魔力供给羁留于世间的死物，渴慕魔力如沙漠中的旅人渴慕溪水。千代女闭上眼睛，无声地扣紧了酒吞童子的手指。  
“啊啊……好孩子，好孩子。”  
酒吞低低地笑着。于温柔的夜色中，她们唇舌交缠，交换了第一个富有魔力的吻。

 

那之后一切都顺理成章。  
找到可供歇息的山洞，清理洞穴，铺垫茅草，设下警报，构建出细小的光源。然后再一次深深地接吻，焦渴地期待魔力的补充。果实的酒气撩拨得千代女手指战栗不止，哆哆嗦嗦解不开酒吞的腰带结。  
“好乖好乖。别这么着急嘛，妾身、又不会急着一口吞了你……”  
带着点讥嘲的声音在耳边响起。酒吞缺乏温度的指尖从千代女的发间流过，粗疏地拢了拢头发，又柔软地向下滑到腰间，捉住千代女的手指，牵引着教她细细解开腰封。系绳松脱坠地，深紫的和服簌簌落下如蛇蜕皮，千代女有点恍惚。那不过是魔力构建的伪物，触地瞬间就化作泡沫幻影。  
“拿丝带缠几圈充当衣物，好色情啊，甲贺的小家伙。”  
“那是、便于行动的装束……不，你最没资格说这种话了吧？”千代女侧转脸庞低声抱怨。  
“呵呵呵，千代女好过分哪。”或许是千代女的错觉，酒吞的声音分明隐约含笑，那蛇一样的眼睛却没有一丝笑意，只是冰冷地舔舐过千代女的眼睑。但是转瞬之间，温软的嘴唇就贴了上来。  
“那么，我开动了——”  
含着千代女细巧的耳垂，酒吞暧昧不清地低语道。

她们赤裸地纠缠在一起，是如同字面意思的交尾。  
血缘的相似性在灵基深处回响。像是骤然被热水浇灌，分明是将人灼伤的热度，肌肤却产生冰冷的错觉。  
不、不对。  
明明，热度是虚假的，这寒冷的空气才是真实。啊啊，但是——  
与她交合的，是作为鬼种降生的伊吹大明神之子。  
这份意识催得千代女愈发意乱情迷。几乎枯竭的回路重新被打开，周身的血流因欢喜而高涨，反复冲刷激荡，直到攀向顶峰。千代女喘息的节奏彻底紊乱，双腿缠紧酒吞的腰勾着用劲，又凑上来急切地索吻，半哭半笑地吐出含混的音节：“呜……呼啊，大明……大明神大人……”  
压在身上的鬼之女顿了一下。千代女不安地挺腰磨蹭，无声地送出邀请。阴蒂相交叠的一瞬，电流般的快感霎时间窜遍四肢百骸。酒吞灼热的喘息落在千代女耳边，声音随着腰肢的摆动被搅弄得支离破碎：“好过分、好过分呀，你这家伙，就这样挑动咱的忍耐力……妾身、实在……”  
好热。分明身处阴冷的岩洞之中，大脑却热得快要融化。  
彼此贴合的双乳相互擦蹭出鲜嫩的粉红色，乳首在战栗中愈发挺立。不知不觉间，两人已经十指相扣，于这方狭小空间内气喘吁吁地吞吐着彼此的呼吸。  
好快乐。够了，已经够了，已经忍受不了了。  
在这样侵犯自己的不是别人，是伊吹的大明神啊！  
再这样下去，一定，一定会……  
千代女已经不知道自己说了什么或者没说什么，混沌不堪的头脑中，鲜明地彰显出赤红的大蛇。八头八尾虬结纠缠，獠牙毕现，巨口中淌出腥臭的吐息。  
巨蛇在血液中游动。崩坏的意识中，只有滚烫的快感层层堆积，如同锐利的长尾不肯放松地鞭挞着脆弱的神经。  
摇摇欲坠。理智摇摇欲坠。从酒吞紧缩成细线的瞳孔中，看到化为蛇形、丑恶地扭动不止的自己——  
“嗯？一定会、变成什么样呢？”  
蛊惑般的声音在耳边回响。看千代女意识模糊地摇着头，酒吞似乎是在微笑着，下一秒却又满含恶意地用力挤压，像要从成熟的果实中榨出汁液。  
白光灿烂。千代女尖叫着达到了高潮。  
太好了、还没有变成那样子……  
在余韵中模糊地想着。  
漂浮在云朵般的快感中不知过了多久，如羽毛落进炭火，身体因灼热而像软蜡一样融化。坏掉的水龙头无法控制地滴答着，一点一点，在千代女耳中清晰得可怕。  
啊啊，简直就像……每夜每夜不眠不休追踪而来的……

 

那是非常久远的故事。  
岛国的神秘还未退却，异常之物横行于大地。甲贺望月的家主潜往美浓国，误入了伊吹山，惊扰了龙神的安宁。  
我并非有意冒犯，请您放过我！这样哀求之后，那被称作八岐大蛇的伊吹大明神不耐烦地将他赶走了。  
甲贺三郎总算是安全地回到家中，但那之后，甲贺的子孙世世代代都被报复心极强的蛇神所纠缠。大蛇的通灵力日日夜夜侵蚀灵魂，最终使人陷入疯狂，化为毒蛇之身。  
经过一代代的繁衍与冲淡，那隐秘的诅咒仍未平息。到了这一代，甲贺五十三家唯一继承这诅咒之血的，即是甲斐信浓两国的巫女长——望月千代女。

 

睁开眼睛挥散幻觉，然后，千代女注意到了。  
在片刻之前，还不存在于酒吞身上的东西，此刻正昂扬地挺立着。  
那是超出她理解的东西。无论如何，绝不可能在作为女性的酒吞童子身上出现的——  
“咦、为什么……”  
茫然地这样问出口。好像要拒绝噩梦一样，闭上眼睛又拼命地张开。  
“诶诶，是问这个吗。是从武藏小姐那里获得的启发哦。妾身想着，在无数的平行世界中，既然有作为男性存在的武藏小姐，那也会有作为男性存在的妾身吧？”  
“等一下，难道……不对，不对吧！”  
千代女拼尽全力地拒绝着，蜷缩起双腿，蠕动着后退。可惜岩洞空间完全不够，后背撞上洞壁的同时，手腕也被钳制住了。酒吞轻松地扳过她的双腕固定在头顶，还能腾出一只手往千代女腿间试探。  
“但是，那样的妾身好像有点太凶恶了。恐怕会为你带来不好的回忆，所以只把某一部分召唤出来就好，就像caster的库丘林那样。召唤自己‘那个部分’的灵基，安在了自己的身上。”  
看着完全陷入混乱的千代女，酒吞保持着微笑，一口气解释完怎么想都很奇怪的内容。  
“呜、怎么会……”  
怎么看都太大了。即使在昏暗的光线下也绝不会看错，那与酒吞幼小的身体不相称的深红色肉茎，此刻正精神饱满地挺立着。  
“刚才不过是让你打开回路的开胃小菜，说到体液的交换，当然还是这样比较有效率。可能会有点辛苦，但既然是千代女，肯定没问题吧？”  
抗拒的理由被堵了回去。  
反正筋力D的大腿再粗也拧不过筋力A的手腕。千代女近乎自暴自弃地由着酒吞把膝盖挤进腿间，正打算把这一切当成一场春梦时，听到了更加可怕的发言。  
“啊，对了。咱还是第一次尝试这种调整灵基的方法，也就是说，妾身还是处男。要是感觉有点粗暴，还请多担待哪？”

夜色静寂无声。狭小的洞穴中，只有淫靡的水声异常响亮。  
“呼……呜，好紧。明明都做了一次了，也稍微放松一下嘛，难道妾身就这么可怕？”  
扳开千代女用力抠紧岩壁的手指，以自己的十指严丝合缝地逐一扣合。  
醇酒的香气落在耳边，酒吞声音柔顺地抱怨着。  
“童子阁下说得倒是轻巧，被上的可是在下啊？——咦、等、等一下，还没有做好准备，至少也要再润——呜呀？”  
趁千代女反驳，酒吞借着穴口的蜜液一口气贯穿到底，成功钓出千代女的一声惊喘。  
“那有什么关系，千代女又不是没有经验。啊，流出来了，这不是明明很擅长？”  
千代女不说话了，试图用手臂挡住脸却挣脱不开，于是沉默地转过了头。高潮过一次的身体异常柔软湿热，穴肉缠绵地攀住挤进来的肉棒。酒吞不算熟练地试探了几下，终于找到了能让千代女触电般痉挛不止的那一点。  
“是这里没错吧？如何，能习惯吗？”  
“等一下、我才刚刚高潮过，不行、现在还……”  
抓住唯一的借口，千代女软弱地推托着。  
“妾身不射进去可不行哦。稍微努力一点，再忍忍吧？”  
“不、不行！……咿，已经够了，不要，不要，只有那里不……”  
千代女朦胧地怀疑那根肉棒是什么活物，它以自己的意志狠命往她的内部征伐开拓，直到侵略至最深处，然后整根拔出，擦着内壁引起响亮的水声，又重新蠕动着顶进去，逼得她连哭带喘，求饶的话都没句完整的。  
实际上，酒吞那边也不好受。紧窄的甬道温软湿润，波浪般推挤着坚硬的楔子。千代女显然已经失去了控制肌肉的能力，甬道无规律地吸吮着，指甲在酒吞的背上划出血痕，嘴里却只是哭叫着好大好满之类糟糕的话。  
真是的，咱可不是什么施虐狂，只是——  
这种人是怎么做忍者的啊，真的不会就这样泄密吗？  
无端生发的联想勾得酒吞心情烦躁起来，有点粗暴地捞起千代女的腰，托着她的屁股整个翻转一圈，换了个角度从背后大开大合地顶撞。  
“诶诶，千代女，你明明教导过少女们色诱之术吧。为什么，只有这种程度而已呢？”  
“呼啊、嗯，酒吞阁下，别、别开这种玩笑了……”千代女软成一滩水，带着哭腔哀告着。  
“还说过、要这样诱惑master，”酒吞不依不饶，兴趣浓厚地逼问，“呼，就凭这种半吊子的表现吗？”  
一面这样说着，一面、又恶意碾磨着千代女最敏感的那一点。  
“呜、不是的，不是这样的……”千代女狂乱地摇着头，挣扎着向前膝行，“够了，太多了、太多了，求求你……”  
“那怎么行呢。别客气，马上、就喂饱你……”柔软的声音自背后缠绕过来，酒吞伏在千代女背上低低喘息，“那么，要去了。”  
微凉的液体冲刷着内壁。  
千代女的意识一瞬间空白一片，随即开始疯狂地挣扎。  
神代的魔力纯度实在太高，千代女无法承受。更何况，这是与伊吹大明神渊源深厚的力量，在为她提供补给的同时，也唤起了她体内的诅咒。她的皮肤开始龟裂，手脚都生出层叠的细鳞，血液渐渐冷却下去。那不祥的漆黑鳞片正沿着血管一路攀升，千代女绝望地掩住了脸。  
“别怕，别怕……我还在这里，用不着害怕。好孩子，好孩子。”  
热度自上方贴近，身体再一次被翻了过来。那声音很温柔，但那双腕，却不由分说地钳制着千代女的挣扎。  
“▆▇█▉▊▍助、▃▆忍耐█▇▆？”  
化作冰水的大脑已经无法识别话语。耳边，人类的语言毫无意义地堆积着。  
视线愈发模糊。  
眼前垂下黯淡的色块。  
千代女茫然地睁大了眼睛，如同梦境中的溺水者，徒劳地大口呼吸着。  
“▉、▃▇▆▄▇█▍▎——？！”  
无法应答。  
无法应答。  
无法应答。  
那大概是焦急的语气。但是，无法——  
望月千代女作为人类的机能，将于此、停止——？  
“咦——呀啊、啊啊啊啊啊！”  
喉咙间发出惨痛的呼叫。大概过了一刻钟，才感觉到那是手掌传来的剧痛。意识缓慢地落回身体里，才看见酒吞模糊的面孔。  
“太狡猾了！千代女、千代女，别这样轻易逃走啊！”  
啊啊，总算是打破了，这家伙游刃有余的面具。  
昏暗缺氧的脑海中浮起毫无意义的想法。千代女试着活动了一下双手，不出所料，又是一阵撕裂肉体的剧痛。贯穿整片手掌、以痛楚唤回千代女神智的凶器，毫无疑问就是酒吞那柄巨剑。  
“好孩子、好孩子，总算是回来了。怎样，能听到妾身的话吗？”  
强烈的干渴感吸食着千代女的骨血，庞大的魔力却奔流过她的四肢百骸，丰沛如泉水。感官上强烈的矛盾令她无所适从，枯槁的声带发不出声音，只能眨动眼睛作为回答，干涩的眼皮掠过眼球，几乎有些酸痛。  
柔软的手掌覆上她的眼睛合上眼皮，果实的酒气愈发浓郁地弥散开来，构建出甘美的陷阱。  
“抱歉呐，没想到你会承受不住。既然这样，妾身也会负责帮你去掉这些东西……”  
剑刃脱离了手掌。冰凉单薄的刀刃刮过身体，与柔韧的蛇鳞摩擦出铮铮的弦响。鳞片脱落的同时，成片成片的细小伤口在象牙色的皮肉上绽开，鲜血丝丝缕缕地渗出流下，肌肤化作鲜红的花朵。  
“没事的，就这样睡去吧。如果还是有点痛，哭出来也没关系，呐？”  
刚有几分清醒的神智，再次沉沦进昏昏沉沉的睡意中。不同的是，此刻怀抱自己的，是强烈的安心感。  
恐怕是那酒气的作用吧，就连刀锋划开身体的痛楚，都像遥远的回声一样。  
可不要，被这片刻的温存欺骗了……  
理性发出警告。然而，疲倦的躯体只是一味苟安着。  
就算只有此刻也好，想要沉沦进这蚀尽骨髓的毒酒中。

 

“千代女、会为妾身生下孩子吗？”  
在陷入浅眠之前，听见了什么惊人的冷笑话。  
“咿……怎么，怎么可能……”  
本能地发出反驳。千代女困得抬不起头，模模糊糊地想象着小太郎和段藏惊讶的模样——不行，太丢人了……  
“也是呢。从者就这点不方便，好可惜啊。那就拜托你好好吸收掉啦。”  
酒吞的口气，怎么好像有点遗憾……算了，这家伙的话岂能相信。  
意识沉沉下坠。在彻底心满意足地落进甜美的黑暗之前，带着果实芳香的低语还在耳畔回旋。  
“在那之前，妾身也会一直一直守望着你的。”  
“为了平息父亲的荒魂，独自祈祷的大蛇之巫女……”  
“虽然我是没什么立场说这话，但千代女你、还真是辛苦啊。嘛，原谅妾身吧？”

 

千代女再醒来时，天色已经熹微。  
酒吞童子不在洞穴里。环绕周身的只有浓郁的血腥味和兽臭气息，千代女活动四肢，自觉丰沛的魔力贯通全身，昨晚留下的细小伤口尽数愈合，不由得有点脸红。出洞看时，酒吞已生起一堆小小篝火，坐在火边烤着什么。地上尸体狼藉，夜间徘徊的野兽已被开膛破肚，正是那股气味的源头。  
“是动物的肝脏，”看千代女出现，酒吞解释道，“补充魔力是可以，但恐怕味道有些抱歉——毕竟妾身不擅长料理嘛。虽说生吃最好，只是你不大习惯罢？”  
千代女道了谢，接过烤得半生不熟的肝脏，不自然地在酒吞身边坐下。正不知如何开口，酒吞又懒懒地道：  
“昨晚多谢款待，真是十分美味呢。”  
“在下才是，承蒙关照，不胜惶——”  
“啊呀，要感谢妾身的话，时间不还有的是。那就说定了。等这次联系上老爷，回到迦勒底，你也为妾身斟一杯酒吧？”  
End

正处于提枪要上的关键时刻的，平行世界男性酒吞：？？？咱的把儿呢？


End file.
